


Harry's Representation

by Willow124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry gets help, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: How would the courtroom scene in OotP work if someone unexpected had reached out to him beforehand?





	Harry's Representation

    "Mr. Potter, please present yourself before the Wizengamot," Percy called. When there was no answer, he tried again, "Harry Potter?"

 

    Madame Umbridge spoke up, "Hem hem... since it is obvious that Mr. Potter can't be bothered to be here, we should start the trial without him."

 

    The courtroom doors opened before she could continue. A group of thirteen witches and wizards walked inside, letting the doors slam behind them.

 

    A shorter woman with an air of wisdom spoke from the head of the group, "We are here on behalf of Lord Potter-Black."

 

    Madame Bones, sensing an explosion from those sitting next to her, asked, "May we have your names for the official record?"

 

    "Of course," the woman smiled as she spoke, "I am Madame Ilona Zeroni, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, to my right is Lady Malfalia Blackheart, and to my left is Prince Marcus Dashing. They are Lord Potter-Black's council. The others are my guards for this visit."

 

    Minister Fudge paled, clearing his throat before he could speak, "What business does the ICW have with Mr. Potter?"

 

    "The boy is no lord," Madame Umbridge scoffed just loudly enough to be heard on the floor, "just an attention seeking brat."

 

    "Point of order!" Dowager Lady Longbottom called, lighting her wand to draw attention to herself, "Name calling is not permitted within these chambers. Furthermore, as Mr. Potter has never been before this council, we have no current records of any titles he may or may not have. I ask that Madame Umbridge's outburst be stricken from the official record."

 

    Madame Bones agreed, "Mr. Weasley, please erase Madame Umbridge's comment from your transcript."

 

    "To answer your question, Minister," Lady Blackheart stated, "at the beginning of summer, our sensors recorded a sudden large spike in dark magic in England, specifically dark ritual magic. We sent your office an inquiry, and a reversal squad was sent to investigate. Our findings in no way matched your response, so the ICW decided to send more of our people to seek the truth. Because your newspapers reported that Lord Potter-Black had been involved in what they called an 'unfortunate incident' on the date in question, we went to interview him at his home."

 

    Prince Dashing continued when she paused, "We are here today to report the findings of our investigation and to protest this particular trial as we have proof that Lord Potter-Black is innocent."

 

    "Mr. Potter used magic in _public_ outside of his school in front of a _muggle_ ," Madame Umbridge said coolly, eyes narrowed. "He will be tried and convicted of that today."

 

    Madame Zeroni's smile could've frozen the oceans when she answered, "I fail to see how he could have been the one to cast the spell in question, considering he was in Switzerland at the time, testifying in front of the ICW about the newly reborn Lord Voldemort."

 

    Dead silence filled the chamber before the yelling started. Madame Bones let it go for a few moments before she cast silence over the room.

 

    She tapped her wand on the voting stones in front of her and stated officially, "The charges presented before this court were as follows: one count of underage magic and one count of magic in front of a muggle. I hereby declare as head of the DMLE all charges are dropped and permanently removed from Mr. Potter's record. An investigation into the Department of Underage Magic will be started, effective immediately to discover how Mr. Potter's name was attached to the charges and into the actual perpetrators." Pausing for a moment, she tapped her throat with her wand, "I hereby call for an emergency session of the Wizengamot. All available Lords and Ladies are required to attend and take their seats within the hour." Tapping her throat again, she continued, "Supreme Mugwump Zeroni, I hereby cede the floor to your leadership."

 

    Madame Zeroni took her seat and waited for the hall to fill up. Once Madame Bones verified all lords and ladies were accounted for, she tapped her wand on the desk in front of her and stated, "Now that we are all here, let us go over what has been going on in Great Britain and exactly how you are going to correct it. Shall we begin?"

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who knows where I pulled the other two names from. Thanks to anyone who reads!


End file.
